User talk:SPARTAN-08BLAM!/Archive 1
Archive 1 of SPARTAN-08BLAM!'s talkpage. Thanks For Telling Me I'm not exactly good with all that stuff about lightspeed and so forth... Could you make the changes for me? I have a lot to do. Thanks. Using the Rifle Go right ahead and use it, though I may try and change it so it eventually is realistic. Just remember, you can't fire it rapidly or the system will overheat. Check in soon on the M77's talk to see what I'm gonna change. If you wanna read a story in which its used, check out Halo: Lords of War. The rifle is used in Chapter 2: Awoken. Thanks Heh, my bad: I just clicked on your signature. Hyper Zergling 02:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Stupid Question Sorry about the stupid question, but how do you change your signature? Hyper Zergling 23:29, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but how do you make it direct to your profile page? Sorry about the late message. I'll retry it myself. If I really have any problems, then I'll ask you to help. Hyper Zergling 22:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Updates and the Struggle Sorry I haven't been here for a while. I came down with a bad case of the fever and have been coughing up blood (yuck). I'm going to the doctor today so I won't have much time. I promise I'll read that story of yours though and I also promise that I'll update Varine within a few days. Really sorry. About the message you sent... thanks. Sometimes I feel that I'll never be able to make a difference and that this fight I'm putting up is for nothing. The message you sent was a clear beacon to me though that I'm doing the right thing and that I shouldn't give up the fight. That's the kind of stuff that really helps me out. Seriously thank you. Later friend, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 12:30, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Reply to "Hostility" Alright. It's just that I am sickeningly surprised that even administrators can be immature about things. Everywhere else, not a single administrator acts like Ajax-013. Hyper Zergling 23:36, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks again: heh, I just have too much respect for myself. Hyper Zergling 23:51, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Your Fan Fiction I'll see what I can do, however, school work is getting in the way of everything. I'll probably be the most active during spring break or summer. If anything is wrong about my articles, just tell me. Hyper Zergling 00:03, 3 April 2009 (UTC) My Spring Brake starts this coming Saturday. About my pistol: I'm going to change it so it's no longer an M6, but some pistol made by a civilian using limited materials. And yes, I did base it off my sister's airsoft gun (I think it's a Beretta 92). Hyper Zergling 00:20, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I changed that to "short recoil principle", but this is what gas-operated means: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gas-operated_reloading Yeah, it was my failure to fully understand what "gas-operation" meant. Hyper Zergling 00:25, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Heh, yeah, pretty much. Alright, seeya, just reply (if you have something to say) when you're back on. Hyper Zergling 00:39, 3 April 2009 (UTC) MP Assault Rifle Sure. You can use it. Thanks for asking. Rating Situation No, I haven't rated any articles so far. That guy's strange. Hyper Zergling 00:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Mysterious Rater and my Sorrow I am the mysterious rater who always rates peoples articles with 5's. Its just a tick I have. Plus, I am sorry about your friend. Maybe you can put it in your writing somehow. Like kill a friend of your main characters or something. Kill the guy who gave Josh 5000 bucks. He sounds bad. Overall good story, maybe hide your computer and take a nap or something to clear your mind. Hi Are you feeling better ? Sucks to be you You had school today ? I am homeschooled, I get to laugh at people with school problems. (no offense ment to you) I've been out of school since kindergarten, because I punched a kid in the face when he was sleeping because he stole my cookies at lunch. I am not joking. They were not just any cookies, they were mine and they were chocolate chip with cashews, my favorite that are only made by mom. He shoulda backed off. So are you gonna write today ? Just a little ? You have agood story that I like reading. Like Halo: Swamps of Sarathos, my other favorite. Its ok, you dont have to. I am just bored as f**k right now, and I cant think of a new article to make. I was thinking... Maybe a vehicle article. Since you dont want to write we could make a joint vehicle article. That always cheers me up. :) I madethe article. Maybe you should add a history section or variant section or something. Thanks... I'm really flattered by what you told me on my talk page. I never set out to inspire anybody or anything, I just like to write and this site gives me an outlet to do it. Thanks again for your compliments, they meant a lot to me. Me, EliteMaster117, Actene, Cortezsniper, a bunch of people. You have good work, you just make yourself think you dont. Response Oh... well, that ruined my day. To think, I thought I was doing pretty good with Varine 'Zembenee. Guess not. People have been telling me my articles are all shit for... a long time. Ajax 013 is probably the worst. He hits my stuff the hardest. Delta Team Curt and ONI recon 111 used to shit on my articles too. I'm used to it by now, but sometimes I feel like giving up. Maybe I should just give my articles to somebody else and leave... People wonder why I'm going on with my struggle. Maybe you understand now... this place is messed up. It's sad when admins and vets can break a person down this much. I hate it when people like SPARTAN-077 say that I carry on my struggle because I want to get out of trouble, that's not the reason. I do it so that nobody else has to feel the pain I feel. Thank you and Evelyn for being such loyal friends to me. I appreciate it. Could you tell her I said that? The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I guess I spoke too soon... You said somethin' about me, Ajax 013 did, I hope SheWhoKnows didn't... That's really sad... I mean, isn't it better to say an article's perfect than to say it's crap? PS: Jeremy and F71 are the same person... Jeremy is F71's real name... The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:25, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Nah, I know I can be too nice. It's cool. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Where we stand... I am not sure if we are friends anymore. I can barely sort this shit out in my head, and I read what Meat 7 Taeters said, I didnt say anything about his articles on the IRC (At least I dont thibk I did ?) Messag me so we can sort this out, and if you dont, tell Stephen not to leave. Goodbye, S-08B, DONT LEAVE !!!!! You are one of my bestest friends, and If you leave I will adopt your work incase you come back. Pleez dont leave, I'll cry :( Never Quit Hey, don't think about leaving. I know you think people don't like you and all, but if it means anything, I always thought you were cool. You'd probably be surprised as to how many people like you. SheWhoKnows seems crushed by the thought that you don't like her anymore. I don't think it's good that you think the whole wiki hates you. Look on the bright side: you could be in my shoes and the wiki actually hates you. You're liked by many, don't take it for granted. I'll tell you something: don't worry about me leaving. I'm never going to quit until either the admins wipe me out or I get what I want: a better wiki. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 16:22, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Nice to hear. Hey, don't worry about that Jennings&Rall guy. His actual name is Delta Team Curt though. He's a real troublemaker. Seriously don't worry about him, he's nobody to be insulting your intelligence. As you know, Ajax 013 won't do anything about what he says, so just try to put up with him. Hmm... I think I'm going to talk with Delta Team Curt now... The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 17:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) 077? Don't expect him to do anything either. He's partially the reason I can't go to the IRC and put Delta Team Curt in his place. ONI recon 111 started randomly insulting me and I retaliated. Then 077 told Ajax to ban me. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 17:35, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Meet me and SWK on zombie wikia's IRC. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 17:50, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Just read the message SheWhoKnows sent me. It's directly above the one you sent. She wanted to talk about something on a private IRC. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 17:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on mibbit right now. where do I go? The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 18:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thats fine Its okay if its in the AWE, but I need to know if you put the template. If you didnt I will, ok ? Good Morning Hey Blammo, its 10:43 AM here, just messaging you if your on. Message me back, Ev. Re: Hello I'm doing fine. I'm trying to get Ajax's attention to help, but he isn't. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/XTH_Long-Ranged_Combat_Pistol [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] That's the problem. I don't know if Ajax will approve. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] I'll wait 'til tomorrow. If he still ignores me, then I'll do it myself. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Not really, thanks. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Spinning Thing SPARTAN-08BLAM! is currently '''Online' http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Staff Sergeant Keith Johnson com link 23:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Sure You gan go right ahead and use it RP? I'm thinking about making an RP, and I'd like to ask you to help out. I'm thinking about making it about an invasion on the Covenant by the Humans and Elites. What do you think? Here are my few ideas. *A second Human-Cov War in the 60's-70's. Could include Sentinels and Flood, though not user-controlled. Possibly other Halos, too. *Human Civil war during the 50's, 60's, or 70's. *Possibly a battle in my Infinity Universe's Second Great War. This would require a bit of research to get familiar with the subject matter, but theres only a few gaps. Possibly a battle in the later part of the war (2610-2622), during which the UNSC is quite advanced and could be interesting. **The final battle planned in the war is the Second Battle of Doisac, which would strain all forces (Thousands of ships, millions of footsoldiers.) All Covvie races welcome on either side, though Elite Loyals/Brute Seps would be rare. *Your ideas? Yeah, I think maybe a non-Infinity 2nd HC War could be caused when a supposed alternative entrance to the Great Journey (possibly a midspace portal that requires a hidden index to open) and all sides race to find and destroy/use the index. Of course, that's just an early plan. And I will admit I did steal the spinny thingy, but its addicting. If only I had fifty rolls of duct tape and an empty room... that would be even more addicting :P Re:Hi Your work is good.--GEARS OF HALO CREED 09 21:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Blammo, sorry I couldn't meet you on IRC. I was lagging and had to leave. Did someone talk to you? They wanted to talk to me but I was forced to leave. The person said something about you. Did you two meet? FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I feel like crap, that Neyo guy wanted to talk to me but I couldn't. Did you even see him around? I can't get into IRC for the moment, it's lagging I think. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) RE:RP... That's fine. Reality is more important. Feeling better? FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) RE:SWK Being honest about the issue is what reduced her to a two-week ban. I will consider your proposition about the one-week period, and talk it over with my administrative cohorts. As to the evidence, would you prefer I sent it to the account that you linked to your username on this site or a different account? Let me know your preference, and thank you for your cooperation in this matter. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] Halo: Rebirth I'm in the middle of writing something now (not for this site), but as soon as I'm finished I'll read it and leave my thoughts on the talk page. Latin Translation Per your request: Not quite sure what the word for "defiance" is, but it would be something like, "Surga defiance"- apparently defiance is the same in English and Latin. *It'd be... this one is even more iffy... "Disfideram deos et daemones." That's probably a really mangled translation, but I don't know the word for defy, and online Latin dictionaries are all crap. Re: Pictures I know what you mean, but those picture I've picked are incredibly huge. ~[[User:Hyper Zergling|''I? I am a monument to all your sins.]] Okay, thanks. ~[[User:Hyper Zergling|''I? I am a monument to all your sins.]] Ahahahahahahahahaha! You can't bloody talk. xD You are in an internet relationship with a girl you have never seen. Oh dear God, grow up you tool. Joshua(Talk) 15:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) So, you admit to the entire plan. You do realize I could ban you and all your friends permanently for attempting to disrupt the peace, aye? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) At least you admit it. :) You call me ignorant? As per my previous statement. You are in an ''internet relationship with a girl you have never seen.'' So yeah, you need to grow up. Have a lonely real life day, Joshua(Talk) 08:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Halo: Decoded File Actually, I renamed it, and me and CarpeJugulum are working on it, you can too, but you have to write it in the format we are. And, it starts on 12/22/560, AKA December 22nd, 2560, and it uses the weapons from my After War Era. So, remember that. This is top secret, I dont want EM117 and other people I didnt invite asking about it, OK ? Btw, check out my sexy new sig... RE: My sig Thanks, didn't catch that little coding glitch.